


Come Home Soon

by OneManBand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance missing Keith so much, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining but long term relationship, Porn with some plot, Post canon, and turns into a Thing, sappy Keith, starts cute and innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: Keith hasn't been home in a couple months and Lance just calls to check in on him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Come Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi what the FUCK is up everyone i haven't written anything in actual years. Just...don't mind me rolling in with some phone sex.  
> It's super unbeta'd, I still haven't even read through it yet but honestly it's just who i am as a person and we'll leave it at that. I'm probably also really out of practice so please be nice :( 
> 
> Please don't ask me about Color Adjacent, I deleted it for a reason and no I will not explain why.

Keith’s fingers flew across his keyboard as he typed out the report for the mission his team just completed.

Exhaustion laid heavy in his eyes, the mission having taken way longer than expected and he was tired beyond belief. 

It was only supposed to be a few days. A day of recon, a day of execution, a day of wrap up, and come back. 

Instead, one of the rookie Blade members got caught, taken hostage, and held at ransom, forcing the quick mission to turn into a two month ordeal and Keith is tired.

He leaned back in his seat, hands scrubbing his cheeks as he groaned. Keith slouched down in his chair to what he assumes probably looks super professional to someone looking in and glanced at his phone, picking it up and scrolling through his recent unread texts from the day.

**Lance, 0908:**  
_hi good morning!_

 **Lance, 0910:**  
_when is it you come hom? Is it today?_

_*home_

_I think you said today but its not in text form so i dont have  
proof lol_

**Shiro, 0922:**  
_Hey, is it okay that Kosmo ate some oatmeal? He got my bowl when I was in the bathroom…_

Keith chuckled, eyes wrinkling at the edges. Only Shiro would worry about what an actual space wolf would eat, honestly. He typed out a quick response expressing as much, nevermind that his reply is almost twelve hours late. His thumb hovered over the send, eyes scanning his text for spelling errors before tapping the screen and quickly going back to the unreads from his boyfriend.

**Lance, 1138:**  
_Iverson said i shouldnt call the mfe pilots mother fucking elephant pilots, like what else is mfe supposed to stand for??_

_Man, free elves_

_Maybe fainting emus_

_more future entrees_

**Lance, 1319:**  
_james keeps on trying to pick fights with me, he probably wants to kiss me so bad_

 **Lance, 1455:**  
_keithhhhhh, when do you come home? I miss you and my students are starting to make fun of me for moping_

 **Lance, 1502:**  
_:( baby_

Keith smiled softly, heart thudding just that much harder in his chest. Lance definitely was the clingier of the two and Keith really hadn’t been on such a long mission in quite some time; they haven’t been apart for this long in years. 

Leaning forward, he quickly scrolled through the last few texts, determination to finish this report slowly rising. The faster he does this, the faster he can go to bed, the faster tomorrow comes, and that means the faster he can see Lance. 

Perfect.

Flawless plan.

Except his phone rings and _fuck_ it’s Lance.

“Hello?” Keith croaked, phone almost slipping out his hand in his haste to answer.

“Don’t you _hello_ me, young man,” Lance’s voice filled his ear, shrill and a little offended. “Were you just planning on leaving me on read?”

Keith blinked stupidly, brain trying to catch up.

“On read?”

“Yes, on read! Like you read my texts and didn’t bother to respond?”

“Oh. I uh-“ 

The air between them got quiet, Keith unsure how to answer. He was starting to think Lance was actually angry until a quiet, cute little laugh came through, sounding like music to his war prone ears.

“I’m just kidding, baby. I’m actually really happy to see a read receipt on a text that didn’t show up at four in the morning. Does this mean your mission is over?” Lance said quickly, smile loud enough to be heard. 

Keith relaxed, slouching in his chair again. He took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker, placing it down on the desk in front of him so he could pull his laptop to his lap and finish the last few lines of the report.

“Yep. Finished up this morning,” he explained, fingers resolutely typing again. “We got back maybe an hour or two ago?”

The sounds of shuffling filtered through the speaker, Lance evidently doing something on his end.

“Everyone accounted for? I know it was really touch and go for a little.”

“No,” Keith sighed. That’s the part that was taking him the longest on the report- the portion he’d been trying to avoid. “We lost a few, including the new Blade. They gave it their all but the wounds were too extensive.”

“Oh,” Lance said, voice lowering. “Are you ok?”

Ain’t that the million dollar question.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. We all go into each mission knowing we might not make it out,” he explained, fingers stalling on the keys. “As Blades, we understand the risks and sometimes things happen.”

“That’s all well and good, but I’m asking you if you’re okay. Keith, my boyfriend, not Keith the Galran prince extraordinaire Blade leader mission man.”

“That sure rolls of the tongue.”

“Keith.”

He sighed again, eyes drifting over to the phone, able to feel Lance’s disapproving gaze through it.

“I’m getting there. We lose people sometimes but it’s always a little...I don’t know. I guess harder when the Blade was so young, you know?” Keith concluded, face skewing a little. “Anyway, tell me about your day? I need to finish this report and your rambling makes good background noise.”

A loud, offended gasp squeaked through, forcing Keith to hold back a snort.

“Fine, but we _are_ coming back to this topic. You’re lucky I know a deflection when I see one,” Lance grumbled, the shuffling noises picking back up on his end.

They continued like that for the next hour, Keith learning that Lance was working to make himself a wonderful dinner of jerk chicken, rice, and beans. Keith’s mouth watered at the thought of it, hoping his wonderful, perfect boyfriend makes enough to have leftovers for him to have come tomorrow.

Lance was just putting the chicken into the oven as Keith finished the report, hitting print with a satisfied _click_.

“Alright, I’m finally done,” he announced, getting up to fetch the 20 some sheets the printer was struggling to produce. “I’m gonna go bring these to Kolivan, can I call you back?”

“Absolutely not?” Lance replied. “I haven’t heard your voice in weeks, you are not hanging up on me, young man.”

“Then what do you suppose I do? Take you with me?” Keith chuckled, gathering up his sheets and carefully placing them into the proper colored report folder.

“Yes?”

“Lance, no.”

“Why not?”

To be fair, Keith didn’t really have a good reason to not continue the call, he just didn’t want to have everyone and their mothers hearing their conversation.

“Then just wear an earpiece?” Lance suggested.

Oh, did he say that out loud?

“Yes, oh my god, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Stop that!” Keith snapped, scowling at the laughter that met his response. “Fine, I’ll take you with me.”

“Yay! Field trip!”

Keith rolled his eyes and rummaged through his drawer until he found the earpiece that was paired with his phone. He synced them, placed it in his ear, and gathered the necessary documents he had to bring to his superior.

Kinda wild that Keith was considered the new prince of an entire race of aliens and still had an officer that outranked him. What a time to be alive.

He walked out of his room, carefully locking the door behind him and started the trek towards the main hall. Lance kept him company in the form of a story of whatever he was teaching at the Garrison that day.

Since their days of Voltron, everyone had more or less gone their own ways, each paladin doing something to help form New Earth.

Pidge went into Biotechnics, creating new ways to grow food on what was left of the damaged soil, even going as far as creating new ways to grow and produce _meat_ without the need for animals.

Hunk went into diplomatics, occasionally bringing Lance with him when more than one representative was needed. He was brilliant at it, his soft and caring nature was easy to negotiate with but he was able to hold his ground if need be.

Shiro stayed captain of the Atlas and took on the title of New Earth Ambassador, working closely with the Garrison with whatever they needed.

Lance split his time everywhere. There was hardly a time when he slowed down, going from helping Hunk to helping out Shiro, forming coalitions and charming foreign leaders into trading goods and services with New Earth. Between all of that, during what Lance called ‘Lull Periods’, he taught Strategy and Tactics at the Garrison, preparing the new generation of MFE pilots, fighters, and New Earth defenders for the future.

He was honestly just amazing and wonderful and just so…

“Are you even listening to me?” said boyfriend huffed, probably realizing that Keith was, in fact, not hearing a word he said. A gross, dopey smile spread across his face anyway, just enjoying the sound of his voice.

“I love you so much,” he said simply, earning himself a sidelong look from the group of Blades he just passed. 

Lance snorted, unable to help the laugh that bubbled from him.

“I love you too, Keith,” he said softly.

The line went quiet for a few minutes, both of them just enjoying being somewhat in each other’s company. The chatter from the conference rooms Keith passed droned in the background as he made his way into the main hall and towards the offices at the far end.

“You know,” Lance started, voice still a little quiet. 

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking earlier, feeling a little nostalgic.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith hummed, shifting the folders under his arm to steady them.

“Mhm.” Some more shuffling sounded, probably Lance settling into the plush armchair he specifically bought for the living room because it was baby blue and when do you ever find blue furniture, Keith. “Like remember before we were dating and you accidentally broke one of my favorite mugs in the castle?”

Keith made a face. Yeah, he remembers that. 

Lance had found an Earth mug during one of their alien planet flea market excursions and the dish had a clumsily painted beach scene on it, obviously done by someone with no real experience. 

Well, the blue paladin laid eyes on it and it was love at first sight. It was his favorite cup, the only thing that reminded him of home and, by accident, Keith put it in the weirdly high powered dishwasher the kitchen had and it absolutely obliterated the mug. 

Like the only piece left was the handle.

Keith was lucky to make it out of there alive.

“God, why would you bring that up,” he groaned, remembering how it felt to watch the sunshine disappear from Lance’s face. “I still feel awful about that.”

His boyfriend snorted on the other end of the line. “Yeah but I’m talking about afterwards, how like every night for a month, you tried to make it up to me every way you knew how. I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so many baked goods in my life.”

“But you said they were disgusting?” Keith reminded, pushing the button on the elevator so he could take it down. “You said, and I quote: ‘Mullet, these are so salty, not even horses would lick them.’”

That forced a wicked laugh out of Lance, ripped straight from the deepest part of his stomach as he gasped for air. 

“Man, I used to be funny,” he rasped, finally pulling himself together. “Yeah, I said that but I ate them anyway. If anything, at least your baking skills have improved, huh?” 

Keith rolled his eyes as he stepped into the elevator, throwing a quick nod to the other passengers. They returned the gesture with a shallow bow and moved to the side to give the newly appointed prince breathing room.

“So what, you’re just going to make fun of me with this trip down memory lane?” Keith chuckled, pressing the button that looked like Mr. Peanut. He still wasn’t 100% sure how to read the Galra numbers but he did have a general idea of which floor corresponded to which button.

Not that it took him almost 3 months of trial and error.

“No, oh my god, it’s because our anniversary is coming up actually,” Lance said, smile practically audible. “Remember our first date? I put on the big kid pants and asked you first.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to chuckle, eyes flicking up to see the numbers (?) slowly ticking down (?) to the floor he was trying to reach. 

“Yes of course I remember. We went planetside to an honestly kind of sketchy restaurant and you were way too excited about the appetizers,” he reminded gently.

“Because they were great? The food was so fucking good, you just don’t want to admit it. But again, that’s not where I was getting at. Do you remember how we capped that night?” Lance’s voice smoothed into a low hum, Keith’s face immediately heating up. He glanced around him to make sure he wasn’t overheard before focusing forward again.

“Yes,” he hissed. ”Lance, I’m in public.”

“Good for you, I’m not. But remember how excited you were when I put my hand on your thigh on the ride back? I dragged it up all nice 'n slow and you didn’t stop me?”

Keith swallowed hard, shifting weight from one leg to another as his uniform admittedly started to get tighter. 

“Oh, my sweet boy,” his boyfriend continued, words fogging his mind as he closed his eyes and willed the elevator to hurry up. “You were putty in my hands by the time we got back to the castle. We didn’t even make it back to the room before I had you pinned to the wall and marking you up so pretty.”

A high _ding_ sounded and the elevator lurched to a halt causing Keith to drop some of his papers. He awkwardly bent to pick them up, breath hitching as his hardening cock rubbed against the tight fabric of his pants.

“Sweetheart, please control yourself,” he said, words quiet, so close to a beg. “I’m really far from my room.”

“You were so cute though when you started humping against my leg. It was like dealing with a puppy who couldn’t control itself,” Lance practically moaned. There was a few seconds of silence before he continued, voice a little lower. “I kept telling you I was gonna fuck you so hard into the mattress like the bottom bitch I thought you were but we all know I was wrong, don’t we? God, it was like my brain had to hard reset when I first pulled you out of those stupid skinny jeans.”

Keith’s pace was picking up, the heat under his collar becoming almost unbearable. He paused long enough to undo his ponytail, hoping the hair falling against his face would cover some of the blush he knew was decorating his cheeks. 

“My jeans were not stupid,” he defended weakly.

“Yes they were but they made your ass look great so it was fine,” Lance snorted. Keith could practically hear the eyeroll. “But your dick is an entire religious experience, have I ever told you that? It was so thick and heavy in my hand, I couldn’t believe-“

His voice cut off, quiet pants filling Keith’s ears as he finally, _finally_ made it to Kolivan’s office. He just about slammed the door open, eyes desperately sweeping the large desk, looking for the file drop off.

Instead- oh my god, instead- Kolivan was quiet, on the phone, a quick yellow glance being thrown in his direction and a hand coming up in a silent demand for Keith to wait. He swallowed hard, settling down on the small chair the officer had by the door. He gingerly placed the folders on his lap, his dick giving an almost rough throb against the pressure as Lance decided he was going to continue.

“I don’t know why I thought I’d be able to fit you in my mouth when my fingers couldn’t even touch but fuck, baby, you tasted so good, it was so worth it,” he rasped out, Keith squeezing his eyes shut and praying for patience. He could hang up now, he should hang up and just deal with Lance later but… “Christ do you remember how long it took me to even be able to take all of you? You were so patient with me, weren’t you baby?”

Keith swallowed hard, sweat beading at his forehead. He snuck a peak at Kolivan and thank god, the older man was still on the phone and flipping through files instead of paying attention to the existential crisis happening not 20ft from him. He pressed his documents down, feeling the tip of his cock leak against his leg and feeling an intense wave of gratitude that the uniforms are the dark purple they are.

“Lance,” Keith begged. “Please, just… Just wait a few minutes?”

“Mmm, yessss, you would tell me that wouldn’t you? Now it’s like four fingers isn’t enough, it’s not enough, I need-”

“Keith,” Kolivan called, voice stern. The former red paladin’s head snapped up, shoulders going back from years of standing at attention. “Is that the report from the mission?” He held his hand out expectantly.

Chewing on his lip, Keith shifted in his seat before gingerly standing and not hobbling over to the desk. He stood with the files held in front of him like if he were in trouble in the principal’s office.

“Yessir,” he started, doing his best to keep his voice even. “Everything from the beginning to the end.”

_God_ , Lance sounded beautiful in his ears, voice high and needy, soft pleading filtering from one headphone to the other.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. Can I have the files now.”

It wasn’t a question.

It wasn’t a request.

It was a demand.

Keith let out a steady breath as he handed over the aforementioned documents and took a step back, folding his arms behind himself in respect as Kolivan flipped through the pages.

“ _Fuckkkk_ , Keith, baby, sweetheart, I need you so bad, I need you in me,” Lance moaned. “You’ve been gone so long, I’m probably gonna be so tight. You’re going to have to work me open all over again, open me nice and wet and loose.” 

Kolivan hummed, signing off on a few of the folders before placing them in the bins. He folded his hands and looked at the shaking man in front of him with (maybe?) concern in his eyes.

“Are you alright, captain?” He asked, ears flipping back. “According to your report, the terrain seemed unforgivable, have you decontaminated and went thr-”

“YES!” Keith cut him off, practically shouting. Kolivan frowned. “I uh...I’m… I just haven’t eaten in a while and I feel like I’m going to pass out, that’s all.” The lie felt sour leaving his mouth. Never in his life had he lied to a superior and he made a mental note to get the Galra an edible arrangement or whatever later.

Kolivan regarded him for a few more seconds before letting out a rough noise that Keith took as a dismissal. He quickly about faced and stalked out of the room like a man on a mission. In his ear, Lance was rambling, sounding like he was getting closer and closer with each small cry, each little gasp, and the half Galra was going insane.

The noisy halls seemed to dim to a mild background hum, the overhead light so, so bright to his lust blown eyes. Keith scowled at every poor soul who crossed his path as he made his way back to his office.

“Keith, why aren’t you answering me?” Lance whined quietly. “Are you there?” 

His finger paused an inch from the elevator button. 

Muttering a low curse, Keith doubled back a few halls to the single bathroom he knew was located there, practically kicking the door open in his haste to get inside. 

“Yes. Yes I’m here, Lance I _told_ you I was-”

“Mmm, there you are,” his boyfriend responded with a long, low moan. “Are you done? Are you all mine now? Baby when are you coming home I need you.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to whine, his hand finally finding its way to his straining cock and pressing down roughly. God, he’s so fucking hard. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow, I told you, I keep telling you,” he huffed, trying desperately to find the opening to the hidden zipper on his uniform so he can pull himself out. “Sweetheart, pl-“

“Are you touching yourself? I thought you were too busy to deal with me,” Lance practically purred. Keith could hear him shifting around, no doubt slowing his own pace to something more languid. A pleased moan danced through the air. “I only have a few more minutes before dinner’s ready, I can’t talk for much longer.”

Cool, great, so now not only was Keith horny beyond belief, but now he actually was hungry too. 

“Lance.”

“You know I’m using that toy you got me for my birthday? The really pretty pink dildo that vibrates?”

“ _Lance._ ”

“It’s filling me up so good, Keith. It’s not as big as you though, but I think that’s okay.”

Faintly, Keith could hear the low hum of the vibrator turning on and an accompanying gasp to go along with it. By now, he’s managed to work his uniform open and pull himself out, watching the thick pre slowly spill from the head onto the tile floor beneath him. Fuck, there’s so much, he’s really gonna have to be thorough when cleaning it up.

He fisted himself, groaning as his glove added an extra edge to the friction that he wasn’t used to. He doesn’t think his cock has ever looked as swollen and angry as it does now. 

And as if reading his mind, Lance spoke up.

“Switch to video, I wanna see you.”

A growl bubbled up from his chest, loud and possessive as he set his communicator down on top of the small cabinet in the corner of the restroom. The blue paladin giggled in his ear, sounding way too pleased with himself.

With a flicker, the video chat came to life, giving Keith a mouth watering view. His communicator seemed to be sitting on the coffee table in the living room, facing the couch. Keith’s screen showed Lance from his shoulders down, his boyfriend sitting up on his knees, legs spread and working himself on the large dildo he mentioned. His leggings were pulled down around his knees, gorgeous sienna thighs shaking with effort as his cock bounced. Every once in a while, Keith would get a view of his mouth, plush lips reflecting cherry red from being bitten and licked for so long.

If Keith died now, he’d be okay with it.

“God, there you are,” Lance smiled as he shifted down so he was sitting down fully. His eyes were just out of frame and Keith really wished they weren’t but god, if that didn’t make it feel almost forbidden. “You’re a mess, sweetheart.” His hand slowly went up his knee and under his too big tshirt, slowly dragging the fabric up so the half Galra could get a look at his swollen chest and puffy nipples. It looked like he’d been playing with them a little too rough earlier and Keith licked his lips. “You look so desperate.”

“Not anymore than you do,” he said and gripped the base of his dick, squeezing it as it gave a hearty throb. Lance’s own cock twitched in response, the muscles in his legs flexing as he ground down on the dildo inside of him. “We weren’t even on the phone for five minutes before you started touching yourself. So fucking greedy.”

Lance moaned, back arching as he worked himself faster. Long fingers pinched and tugged at his nipple as his other hand braced himself on the couch. 

“I hadn’t heard your voice in so long, Keith,” he explained as his head rolled back, giving the other man a good look at the long line of his neck. “I missed you, I missed you so much and just hearing you wa— ahh, fuck.” 

“Give me control of the remote, kitten,” Keith hummed, his own hand working his cock hard and fast. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the wet dream in front of him. 

He watched as Lance slowed down long enough to reach forward and push some buttons on the screen. Keith got a wonderful look down the stretched out collar of his shirt and fuck, he had to squeeze the base again.

The video of Lance blacked out for a second before returning with a smaller picture in picture window at the bottom, showing the controls of the vibrator currently working at a low speed inside his boyfriend. He hummed and turned the dial to a much more aggressive pulse setting.

Lance cried out and jolted up, raising himself so he wasn’t fully seated anymore. Honestly, it’s been so long since Keith has seen the toy that he had forgotten just how girthy it actually was. 

Eventually, his boyfriend settled back down on it, body tense and shaking as his hand moved to pump his dick.

“That’s it baby. I’m so close, Lance, just from looking at you. You’re so gorgeous, so pretty, I can’t believe just the sound of my voice worked you up this much,” Keith rambled, the tip of his thumb rubbing hard against the slit. Fuck, that felt so good, but god what he wouldn’t do to have Lance’s mouth around him right now. “Look how hard I am, the inside of my suit is ruined you know. Your little stint earlier almost made me come.”

“Y...yeah?” Lance gasped, voice getting weak as he rode the dildo harder, trying to get the angle just right. Keith turned up the dial another notch, grinning as the screen keened loudly. 

“I’m going to come home tomorrow and push you down into the sheets,” he rambled, hunching forward to lean his hand on the cabinet as he worked himself faster, harder, more, more, more. “Shit, Lance, you’re not going to be able to walk when I’m through with you. I want you dressed in your nicest clothes, the nice white lace set you got for our anniversary.”

In front of him, Lance whimpered, the only part of him moving was his fist, the rest too overworked to keep up. 

“But-“

“Shutup,” Keith growled. “You don’t get to argue with me. You’re going to wear the lace set and I’m going to take it off with my _teeth._ ”

And Lance came. His body pulled taught, one hand flying to cover his mouth while the other pushed his cock against his stomach to keep the long pearly strands from getting anywhere else but on his skin. 

Keith had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

It took just a few more strokes before he realized what was about to happen and scrambled to pull paper towels from the dispenser to catch his release. He barely made it, his cock pulsing hard as he came into the dark purple paper in thick, opaque globs. He swore loudly as he grabbed a few more to help contain the mess. 

A quiet, upset whine filtered through his earphones and he looked up to realize he hadn’t turned off the dildo, watching Lance squirm on screen, looking uncomfortable. He huffed a laugh and turned the dial to off and exited the control panel. 

It took a few more seconds before his pretty baby was able to gather himself enough to pull off the toy and move to stand up, showing Keith just how long the dildo actually was and jesus, no wonder the vibrating almost killed him. That thing must’ve been in his stomach or something. 

Lance pulled his leggings back up and the camera spun, finally showing Keith his full face. A bright, shining smile decorated it, ocean blue eyes sparkling with love and affection and yeah, his dick might have given another interested twitch but that’s just for him and only him to know.

“You’re too good to me,” Lance grinned and blew him a kiss. A loud beeping sounded in the background and his eyes dragged to the side, probably looking towards the kitchen. “And right on time!” 

The camera shook and shifted as Lance moved to turn off the offending beep and Keith worked to make himself look presentable again, pulling off his dirty (ew) gloves and shoving them in his belt pouch before tucking himself back in and going to the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too debauched. 

He did.

Well.

“Make sure you clean up the couch, though,” he reminded as he washed his hands. Lance hummed in acknowledgement as he did the same. 

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. You’ll just have to see when you come home.”

Keith rolled his eyes, knowing full well that toy wasn’t going to be there tomorrow anyway. 

“Whatever, you’re going to be the one to clean the lube stain off anyway,” he quipped back. There was a soft knock on the door and Keith flushed, feeling his face light up. “C...Coming! I’m almost done, sorry.”

Lance laughed at him, going almost hoarse with it.

“Well I guess that’s my cue to go, huh?” he cackled, turning to face him again. Keith’s mouth pressed into a hard line as he looked at his boyfriend on the screen.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Lance’s grin turned soft, a cute blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“I love you too, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with that, the call hung up and Keith was left with silence.

That and another, more impatient knock at the door.

Oops.


End file.
